Global navigation satellite system (GNSS) positioning services have become increasingly important for a wide range of applications for determining the geographic location of a user equipment (UE), e.g. a mobile terminal, within a wireless communication network. One of GNSSs available is the Galileo GNSS which aims at providing an independent, high-precision positioning system incapable of being disabled or corrupted by their operators, as is the case with the Russian Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), United States Global Positioning System (GPS) or Chinese Bei Dou systems. An important factor to ensure high-level performance of the Galileo GNSS is an efficient and highly robust page synchronization procedure with the Galileo receiver.